Volver a empezar
by Nimlothel
Summary: Todos los personajes son propiedad de GRR Martin. El relato es de mi total invención situado en un punto posterior imaginario a Festin de Cuervos. No todos los hechos concordarán exactamente con los sucesos de los libros.


**JAIME**

El vino estaba rancio, el queso duro y la parte más sabrosa de aquel pan había sido pasto de los gusanos que lo horadaban hacía al menos un par de días. Jaime separó el plato empujándolo suavemente con dos dedos enguantados en unos gastados guantes de gamuza oscura. Observaba la puerta vigilante, con la mirada entornada y un mohín de desagrado en sus hermosamente esculpidas facciones. La barba de varios días perfilaba sus rosados labios que ahora estaban crispados y tensos, agrietados levemente por el frío de la noche. El relámpago iluminó el vacío salón de la posada donde ya sólo quedaba en una mesa apartada un parroquiano endeble que semi desmayado y aún agarrado a una vaso con restos de líquido oscuro, tarareaba una antigua canción de guerra.

Aquello era una estupidez, se dijo, la mayor de todas. Había cometido tantas en su vida que una más podría serle indiferente de no ser por la mano de la que venía. La puerta se abrió justo en el instante que el primer trueno descargaba toda su furia sobre el bosque acompañando su atronadora presencia con una espesa y fría cortina de lluvia que repiqueteaba en los sucios cristales de aquel antro. Una figura pequeña y encorvada cruzó el umbral, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su mesa, al lado de la cual se detuvo.

_ Vaya hermanito… no reparas en gastos, que lujos. _ El recién llegado se quitó la capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo su bien conocido rostro. _ Te tenía por alguien de costumbres más sofisticadas. Aunque nunca compartí ni entendí demasiado tus gustos…_ Tyrion Lannister soltó el mordaz comentario para luego añadir _ Oh disculpa… que desconsiderado por mi parte, una ofensa así a la memoria de mi querida hermana. _ Su tono irónicamente afectado se suavizó al añadir_ ¿El negro que vistes es luto o roña acumulada hermanito?

Jaime tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos se encendieron, estando en un tris de echar mano de su espada instintivamente. Sin embargo, al mirar a los ojos de su hermano no vio la burla o el desprecio que sus palabras destilaban. Sólo vio cansancio, agotamiento, apatía… Nunca había visto a Tyrion así y eso lo hizo serenarse y romper su silencio para decir con voz grave:

_ Estoy aquí porque necesitaba corroborar que estabas vivo. Estaba casi seguro que esa misiva era una trampa… _ entrecerró los ojos y luego continuó._ ¿Qué querías de mí? Hace años que no nos vemos Tyrion, y no soplan los mejores vientos para los Lannister de Roca Casterly en estos tiempos como para que te hayas dignado a salir de tu agujero… donde quiera que esté.

Tyrion chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y se subió al banco en el lado opuesto de la mesa, acercándose la jarra de vino y dejando el fardo que llevaba consigo a un lado.

_ Te hubiera invitado a conocer mis tierras y posesiones, hermano… pero seguramente nuestra querida hermana se las habría ingeniado para acompañarnos en la velada… y sinceramente… no hubiera sido bueno para su salud. El viaje podría haberla matado… _ de nuevo aquel tono exasperante crispó los nervios de Jaime._ Oh… que desafortunado comentario por mi parte.

_ No la nombres…. No te atrevas a nombrarla… _ masculló entre dientes notando como su mano izquierda volvía a tensarse. _ Tyrion dime lo que quieran los dioses que tengas que decirme y márchate…. O te juro qu…

_ ¿Qué harás hermano? ¿Matarme? _ se encogió de hombros. _ No ganarías demasiado. Y ya quedamos demasiados pocos como para desperdiciar sangre Lannister, aunque sea una sangre de tan poca calidad como la mía… _ la risita que soltó se cortó pronto, sin entusiasmo.

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres Tyrion? _ repitió. Y su voz sonó cansada, derrotada…_ Esto se ha terminado… No somos nada, no tenemos nada… No hay nada por lo que luchar. El reino no existe, sólo quedan ruinas de Desembarco del Rey, al norte sólo hay oscuridad, magia y hechicería. El sur se pudre con pestes y malas cosechas. Los ríos están contaminados y llenos de cadáveres y el invierno ha llegado y esta vez no quedan hombres para enfrentarse a él. Hasta el último Baratheon ha muerto, Dorne se ha atrincherado en su cálido desierto, los Tyrell se matan entre ellos buscando al culpable de la muerte de la familia real al completo, solo para quedarse con las migajas de un reino que ya no tiene rey… _ Su gesto cansado se acentuaba por las grandes ojeras que enmarcaban sus antaño hermosos ojos verdes. _ No hay Starks en Invernalia, y de hecho no quedan Starks vivos sobre Poniente que devuelvan luz al Norte. Las islas del Hierro son pasto de la piratería y la depravación y los Lannister… _Sofocó una risita casi enloquecida al mirar al rostro mermado y desfigurado de su hermano_ De los Lannister de Roca Casterly sólo quedan dos: un enano prófugo acusado de parricidio y un pelele tullido que no pudo luchar para proteger lo que más amaba... _los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ahora imposibles de contener. _ Murió en mis brazos Tyrion… Destruida, traicionada, rota… Y yo… _ apretó el puño izquierdo golpeando la superficie de madera de la mesa que se resquebrajó silenciosamente _ Yo… no pude hacer nada…

_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué la coronaran Reina del Amor y la Belleza? Jaime… reconozcámoslo… Cersei jugó su juego de tronos, ese que tanto le gustaba… y perdió. Puede que fuera mi hermana… pero esa puta nunca me tuvo más cariño que a uno de los cerdos de las porquerizas reales. Quizás si me la hubiera follado hubiera cambiado de opin…

El puñetazo fue inesperado… como un latigazo de tensión acumulada que salió de su brazo hacia el rostro de su hermano, impactando con fuerza en mitad de la desnarigada faz. Sintió los huesos crujir al estrellarse contra el deformado macizo óseo de la cara de Tyrion y el dolor que le sobrevino le devolvió un poco de la razón perdida. Tyrion se tambaleó hacia atrás, sin llegar a caerse del banco y notó el sabor de la sangre goteando de su labio superior.

_ Cállate… _ escupió Jaime simplemente. _ No he venido aquí para oírte despotricar sobre Cersei. _ Su nombre le quemó en los labios, como veneno. El mismo que había acabado con el amor de su vida.

El Gnomo se relajó limpiándose los restos de nariz goteante con el dorso de su manga.

_ Está bien _ farfulló. _ Además no tengo ninguna gana de seguir oyéndote lloriquear como a una plañidera.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tyrion?

El enano tomó el fardo que tenía a su lado y lo colocó encima de la mesa, empujándolo hacia Jaime.

_ Es mi regalo de despedida… Cruzo el mar… En Braavos tienen mejores casas de putas. Aquí con suerte te podrás follar a una septa a cambio de bendiciones… _ gruñó con desprecio.

Jaime lo miró sin entender y Tyrion esbozó un amago de sonrisa en lo que quedaba de sus desfiguradas facciones.

_ La encontré… Jaime. Sansa Stark estaba viva. En el Nido de las Águilas. Y a punto de ser pasto de los enfermos deseos de su protector… ¿Adivinas quién?

Los verdosos ojos del antaño Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real le miraron sin demasiado interés.

_ Lord Meñique… _ Tyrion enarcó las cejas y sonrió como aguardando mayor expectación por la noticia.

_ ¿Y qué me traes en la cesta? ¿Su cabeza como venganza por haberte abandonado y hecho cornudo? Siento no haber conservado la de su padre para ponerla al lado… _ comentó con resentimiento.

_ Más respeto cuando hables de mi querida esposa hermano… _ dijo con seriedad aunque sin dejar entrever ningún sentimiento en ello.

Jaime negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse, harto ya de la conversación.

_ Te deseo entonces una feliz vida en compañía de tu querida esposa. Imagino que habrás acabado con Baelish ¿no?

_ Por supuesto hermano, mis hermanos de las tribus no dudaron ni un momento en despejarme la entrada a mi nuevo hogar. Están muy contentos ahora que nadie les acota donde cazar y como hacerlo.

_ ¿Conquistaste el Nido? _ por primera vez en toda la conversación Jaime mostró abiertamente su incredulidad.

_ Técnicamente… digamos que sí. No fue fácil… pero mi esposa me necesitaba… _ la seriedad con que decía estas palabras era perturbadora. _ No sé que pudo haber pasado antes de que yo llegara… pero cuando lo hice… _ negó con la cabeza. _ Por el oro de Roca Casterly Jaime! Esa niña estaba destrozada psicológicamente…

Si se había conmovido, Jaime no dio muestras de ello. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Tyrion no continuó su historia.

_ No vengo a darte lástima… sólo vengo a pedirte un último favor.

_ No voy a ayudarte a reconquistar el Norte para tu princesita si eso es lo que quieres…

_ Ni mucho menos hermanito… Sansa Stark está muerta… _ la voz le flaqueó en la última palabra entrecortándose mientras empujaba el fardo envuelto hacia Jaime hasta que este chocó con tu brazo.

_ Puede que si haya una esperanza…

El trueno pilló a todos desprevenidos haciendo retumbar todos los cristales de las precarias ventanas de la posada. Su eco aún perduró unos instantes tras la descarga. Un sonido gutural se alzó entonces desde el voluminoso bulto, que resultó ser una canastilla. Jaime apartó las telas que lo cubrían para descubrir en su interior la silueta sonrosada y pálida de un bebé de cabellos rubios ensortijados y enormes y abiertos ojos verdes que lo miraron sin entender llenos de lágrimas de un llanto silencioso. Boquiabierto, estuvo a punto de caerse del banco, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su hermano.

_ Sansa murió tras el parto. Su salud tanto física como mental… eran demasiado… débiles. _ Su gesto se había vuelto hosco, serio. _ Necesito que la pongas a salvo. No deben saber que aún queda sangre Stark para reclamar Invernalia. Ni los unos… ni los… Otros…_ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jaime sentía el miedo y la súplica en la voz de su hermano._ Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Estas cosas de proteger y servir se te dan mejor a ti hermano y lo sabes. Se llama Arya, así lo quiso su madre… está sana y es completamente normal…

Las últimas palabras fueron para Jaime como un mazazo que lo devolvió a la realidad y le hizo descubrir por qué miraba a ese bebé embelesado, como si hubiera alguna vez hubiera sido parte de su vida.

_ Y además, es mi hija… _ fueron las últimas palabras de Tyrion mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero los ojos de Jaime sólo podían mirar a aquella pequeña de cabellos dorados y susurrar apenas con un hilo de voz:

_ Cersei…


End file.
